


No 28. Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Whumptober 2020, hunting season, no 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Percival has never liked hunting for sport.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No 28. Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.  
> Accidents | **Hunting Season** | Mugged

Percival has never liked hunting for sport. He can get behind people hunting for food, but hunting for sport is where he draws the line. It’s one of the things he has in common with Merlin, and often they band together to sabotage the hunts. It becomes a challenge, whoever can sabotage the most hunts gets the best food.

It’s that challenge which gets them into this situation.

Percival and Merlin had been making so much noise to scare off the game, that they’d unintentionally let every bandit, every slaver, and every unsavoury character know where they were.

The bandits' swarm, overrunning them easily, with ten times the numbers and the knights run, picking off the bandits when they get too close, but not allowing themselves to be overrun. Percival keeps an eye out for Merlin and gets deep cuts from the bandits’ swords on his own body, that bleed just a bit too much to be alright. 

They run, disappearing into the forest, the seven of them limping along on foot with nothing but their swords and armour, trailing blood behind them from wounds received in the fight. Percival has never liked hunting for sport, but he supposes it holds a special form of irony when they become the prey.


End file.
